Death Takes a Holiday
by darkest magic
Summary: What would really happen if death took a holiday?
1. Chapter 1

span lang="hi-IN" /spanDEATH TAKES A HOLIDAY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

Chapter 1

Whoever said that death was inevitable was a liar. Death is supposed to be final. It is part of life as everyone owes a death at the end. But nowadays death is not final. The dead are getting back up and walking around. All because Death decided to take a holiday. What death didn't tell me was what would happen when he did. Master of Death my ass, stupid idiot took off and left me his mess to clean up. Now I'm scrambling to find him to put the world back together, to collect the dead, and save all I can in the process. God I hate my job.

***Harry Potter, Master of Death, One pissed off boss****

Harry and Remus had been traveling for what seemed like ages, and they had only spotted a few survivors. They stayed with them for a few days and then continued on their journey. Magic was a big help, but it didn't do everything. They still hid that they were wizards from anyone they encountered unless they were magical. They had run into a few squibs, one lone wizard, but muggles seemed to be doing better than the magical folks. The reason being that most magicals didn't know shit about the normal world, how to use weapons, or how to survive without the use of magic. Which was the reason why they were dying faster than the muggles.

"Remus, do you think we'll be able to use the tent tonight? I mean sleeping out in the open is nice and all, but a real bed that is actually free of dirt and bugs would be better."

"We'll see how it goes. We still have several hours before we need to make camp. Let's see if we can find a safe spot first. Okay."

"Okay, but let's make sure we put up the ward stones this time before we get comfortable. Last time you forgot and we almost got overrun by that herd."

"Not my fault pup. I had to use the loo right then and you were cooking."

"But you took them with you. I would have put them out, but you had them. Believe me holding a shield over us that long was draining, and dinner burnt."

"Fine. You can hold them then," he said as he handed over the stones, " just because they need to be charged again and you have more magic than me."

"Gee thanks Moony." he said taking the stones and putting them in his back pack, which was charmed to be feather light and expanded.

"You're welcome pup. Have you seen Dobby or Winky today?"

"Just this morning, they said something about spotting a wizard home that they were going to scout it out."

"Well if they can get in, then we'll eat well tonight. Not to mention that we can stay there for a bit."

"I hope so." Harry said when they heard some guttural moaning and growls.

They quickly disillusioned themselves and masked their scents, and then crept up to the top of the rise they were headed to. It was an embankment that ran along the train tracks, and it was covered in walkers. They were all traveling in the direction of smoke that they could see billowing in the distance. When the last of the herd passed them they came out of their hiding place.

"Should we follow them? There could still be survivors, and I would hate it if it was us and nobody checked." Harry said.

"We can look, but if it looks to bad we may have to go in hot and heavy."

"Ok, let's get on the brooms. That way we can stay above them since we are invisible it will be easier to scout out."

"Just watch for survivors. We need to know what kind they are. Don't let your saving people thing override your common sense."

"I won't, I learned my lesson a long time ago."

"Glad to hear it."

They pulled out their brooms and hopped on. Soon they were flying towards a big building that looked like a train yard, with a sign that said "Terminus" on the side. The place was crawling with walkers, a huge propane tank had exploded and the walkers were pouring in from that opening. There were people running firing at the walkers, trying to escape. They looked like they had been held as prisoners, and were trying to stay together. Others were chasing them trying to take them out. Harry an Remus followed the once prisoners into a part of a building where they saw the remains of people spread out all over the place. They saw bodies hung upside down to dry, legs and arms inside smokers, and some even in BBQ pits. "Cannibals" Harry and Remus thought, when they heard one man say, "None of them get to live. They would not let us live, so they don't get to either."

Harry and Remus were in agreement with him, you just don't eat people. They quickly flew out of the room to explore more of the building. They found another room that looked like storage for all the stuff they had been taking off of the people they were eating. They found weapons, clothes, toys, wallets, watches, camping equipment, you name it, they had it all stored. Remus quickly accioed the weapons, clothes and anything else that was useful and shrunk it and put it into the front pocket of his pack.

Harry was watching the doors to make sure nobody saw them. Then they left to follow the four men out. They floated over them until they reached a rail car and opened it. More people spilled out of it and followed the four men. They fought and ran to a fence and scrambled over it into the surrounding forest.

The group was met by a short woman with graying hair, who was pulled into a hug by one of the four men. They had a quick reunion and then headed off towards a small out building farther away, where one man and one boy ran and hugged a baby girl. There was a tall black man there keeping her safe. It was very touching and Harry and Remus flew away so they could talk.

"I don't think they got all the cannibals. We should keep watch over them for a bit." Harry said.  
>"I agree, that little one needs protection. If it was just adults...I'd say they could handle it themselves, but with a baby..."<p>

"Good. Now we just need Dobby and Winky so we can plan." Harry said and the elves popped in.

"We's found the wizard house. Its not big, but we cans get in. Used to be the Flamel's so wards accepted us. You needs to activate the wards Harry, then it will change to fit you's." Dobby said.

"Take us there, and we will get this done then we need to tell you what we saw." Harry said.

Dobby grabbed Harry and Winky grabbed Remus, then the disappeared from the forest and reappeared in front of a small cottage. It wasn't big but it looked homey, and well kept. Harry could feel the wards wrap around him, caressing him, then they snapped back and were at full power. The cottage shimmered and in its place was a small manor, complete with greenhouses, and garden.  
>"Looks like we won't be in the tent tonight but my house. I love my titles. I wonder what we will find inside?"<p>

"We won't know until we go in, speaking of which you need to key me in or I'm staying out here."

"Sorry, give me a second and I'll get it done." he said and then a blue light surrounded Remus, then he walked forward into the property.

"Come on, let's get inside and cleaned up, then we can eat and discuss what to do about that group we saw." Remus said as he headed for the front door. He just reached for the knob when the door opened and an ancient looking house elf stood in the doorway.

"Where be master Flamel? I be feeling his magic, he needing to bond with us."

"That would be me." Harry said as he waved at the little elf.

"Harry Potter is master Flamel! Quick comes in, all of you's. Bonding must be done soon. Been too long since any master was here, we've been using the wards to sustain us."  
>"How many elves are here?" Harry asked.<p>

"Used to be twenty of us, now we is down to four couples. Only eight remain. Rest just withered away." he said sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

"How horrible! How long has it been?" Remus asked kindly.

"Hundreds of years. I was elfling last time Nick and Penny were here. Then they left and didn't return. We felt them die. Oldest of us passed quickly after them, the rest have been waiting for new master. "  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I owned this place. Call the rest and we can bond." Harry said.<br>The elf summoned the rest. They all looked ancient and sickly, there were 4 girls and 4 boys.  
>"Do all of you want to bond with me or do some of you wish to bond to Remus here?"<p>

"We's would like to bond with the wolf, he is needing helping." One couple said as they headed for Remus. They looked like they were the youngest of the elves.

"But I'm a werewolf! Your magic would be tainted by me."

"No it won't. Werewolves is still wizards. Wizard magic is wizard magic no matter what creature be hiding inside. We will be fines. Stronger than before. Please. We choose you."  
>Remus sighed resigned to the fact that he cold not change their minds, then grabbed their small hands as he kneeled before them.<p>

"Do you have names?"

"I is Mark and my mate is Matty." said the male elf.

Remus nodded then said, "I Remus J. Lupin do take the elves Mark and Matty as my elves, and part of the Lupin family. They will have all the rights and privileges that any magical being has, and should they wish it may have their own elf-lings without asking me for permission. So mote it be." A gold light surrounded the three of them and when it disappeared the elves looked decades younger, more healthy and were dressed in smart outfits with the Lupin family crest over their hearts. As one the two elves hugged Remus and then stood by him waiting for the others. Harry was smiling at Remus, he knew how much Remus wanted to feel normal, and this was the first step.

Harry then turned to the others, and then asked for names. Then said the bonding, "I Harry J. Potter do take the elves Tom, Tina, Mike, Mary, Paul and Patty as my elves, and part of the Potter, Black and Flamel families. They will have all the rights and privileges that any magical being has, they will have the same rights as Dobby and Winky, should they wish it they have elf-lings without asking permission, and should they disagree with any order I give them they may choose not to follow it. They may ask questions of me and give me their opinion, they will be treated with the love, respect due any member of my family. So mote it be."

A blinding white light surrounded the seven of them and then it was gone. Standing before Harry were now 6 elves in their prime, taller than the normal elf, dressed in fine clothes with the family crests over their hearts. A loud cheer went up from the elves and they swarmed Harry. He laughed as he landed on his butt.

"Okay, now a quick celebration, then we need to talk." Harry said.

"We's getting right on it. Food and drink I the dining room in 15 minutes. You's go get changed and clean." Tina said shooing both Harry and Remus off.

"I show you where to go." Mike said leading them up the stairs to the living quarters. Master's room is at the end of the Hall. Room next door is fir Mr. Wolf. Dobby and Winky can haves this room. The rest of us already has rooms." he said then left them to help prepare the dining room.

"Let's hurry up and then get downstairs, I'm curious as to what they have planned. We can explore the house later." Harry said and they all agreed. Tonight would be the first time in a while that they could rest without worrying about being killed. Tomorrow would be another day, and trouble was right around the corner.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

DEATH TAKES A HOLIDAY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

Harry and Remus hurried through their showers and changed clothes, and made it down to the dining room in less than thirty minutes. Dobby and Winky were already seated at the table along with all the elves. They quickly made their way to the table and sat down.

"This looks great! We haven't eaten like this in a while." Harry said.  
>"You really outdid yourselves with the food." Remus said.<p>

"Thank yous. We haven't had anyone to serve in ages." The elves said.

"Ok, well let's dig in." Harry said as he grabbed some of everything. There was roast chicken, and duck, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans, baked potatoes, pies, squash, steaks, and several types of cakes. He knew that they wouldn't be able to finish half of what was on the table, but that wouldn't stop them from trying.

"What did you want to talk about Master Harry?" Mike the elf asked.

"We saw a group of people earlier today that looked like they were held captive at the train yard. Someplace named Terminus, and they were escaping. There was a big explosion, and a large herd of walkers were pouring into the place. The people who were running it were cannibals."

"That is disgusting!" Shouted all the elves.  
>"We agree," Remus said after taking a drink of water, "what we want to do is have some of you try to find where the survivors went, and to keep an eye on them."<p>

"We can be doing that." Matty said.  
>"I know you can, but you must understand that they are normal humans. They don't have magic and would be just as scared of us as they are of the walkers." Harry said.<p>

"We will be careful. The walkers won't see us and the humans won't either. We be careful." Mark said.

"Good, now I will be taking Dobby and Winky to see if we can get some intel on where Death went. He has been missing for a bit. That is why we have the dead rising and walking around." Harry said.

"Can't you's ask for help. You being the Master of Death should be able to asks the dead." Tom said.

"I've done so a couple of times. Problem is that the spirits only know so much, dementors have been helpful, but not overly."

"We's haven't seens anything, but we's can be checking the ritual books. Maybe there is something there." Tina suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'd like to check them tomorrow if we can. It is too late to do much tonight, but maybe in a bit some of you can go and keep an eye on the survivors. Also, a couple of you should see if you could track the cannibals. I don't think they all died during the break out. I'm worried that there could be more people like that."

"Mike and I's can check out the cannibals." Mark said.

"Okay, but be careful." Remus said.

"We's will be." He said.

"Tom and Paul, do you think you could keep an eye on the survivor group?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we can go later, after we have taken care of you two." Tom said, giving Harry and Remus a look over. "You be needing looking after. You's need a check up, both of you do." Tina said.

"We can get that done after dinner. We'd like to explore the house, but mainly we just want to relax a bit. It is really scary out there. The walkers tend to leave me alone, because of whom I am, but Remus is a different story. We have been attacked several times because they think Remus smells good. Glad he can't turn from bites because he's a werewolf, but it has been dicey a few times."

"After dinner, you two can relax for a bit, then check ups." Mary said giving both of them that or else look.

"Yes Mary, we will." Remus said.

"I have an idea." Dobby said.

"What is it Dobby. You know you can say what is on your mind. In fact you've proven yourself time and again with your instincts." Harry said.

"Why don't you do a ritual to contact Death? If he is hiding from you normally, he won't be able to avoid a summon." Dobby said.

"That's a great idea. We can do that after I get some rest. I'll need to be up to regular magic and health levels for it to work." Harry said then turned to Mike and asked, "You said there was a ritual room? Are there books there on the different rituals or do we have to go to the library and find it?"

"The library has books in one section on rituals to call on gods, entities, and the like, demons too. Tina and Mary can get the books on summoning for you, then we can helps you look for the right one. It will take a bit of time to find it. Master Nick had lots of books. If they not here, then we can go to any of the properties that you owns and find them for you. May take a couple of days to finds it."

"Let's start that after the check ups then, I still want you guys to go check on the two groups we saw. The survivors have a baby and one teen, so they really need a helping hand. I just hope nothing bad happens while we search for Death." Harry said.

"I can go with Mark and Mike later to check on the cannibals. I think they are going to be the one group that will require some serious handling." Remus said.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid. You may heal faster than the average wizard, and can't get infected, but you can still be killed. Dieing by evisceration is not pretty. I should know."

"I'll be careful. I can hide my scent, and turn invisible if need be. Plus I'll have the elves. They will make sure I come back."

"That's right. We be making sure Master Remus is safe." Mark said with a determined look on his face.

"Good, now let's finish this lovely dinner and then get to work." Harry said as he continued to eat. Soon the dinner was all done and everyone split up to do their jobs.

Harry, Dobby, Winky and Mike went to the library to look over the books on summoning. There looked to be a twenty or so and they were all a foot thick. They were all very old, some of them looked to be hundreds of years old.

"Master Nick collected all types of books on different magic. He made sure that anything that could ever be useful was saved. Magic is magic, so he made sure that it was all preserved. If you don't find what you need here, then Tina and Mary can check the other libraries."

"Thank you Mark. Tell Mary that I won't be here long. I don't have the energy tonight to go through all these. We can do the check up in a little bit."

"I be telling her." He said as he popped away.

Remus was just finishing up looking through the study when Mark popped in.

"Master Harry said he won't be long in the library. You should go get your check up now. That way we can go spy on the bad people sooner." He said.

"Okay, take me to Mary. I'm sure she would appreciate it if she didn't have to come look for me." He said as he got out of the chair he was sitting on and rounded the desk. Mark led he out of the study and down the hall. He turned right at the junction and let him to a room two doors down from the junction. He opened the door for Remus and said, "Here is the infirmary. Mary will be here shortly. Please sit on the bed."

Remus did as asked and as soon as he did Mary showed up. She popped in wearing a small doctors coat and had a clipboard. Remus almost laughed at how cute she looked, but the expression on her face made him reconsider not doing it. She looked very stern and was in full maternal mode.

"I will bes scanning you with my magic. You just need to relax. When I am done, I will be letting you know what I finds." She said.

Remus just nodded his head and let her do her job. She quickly scanned him and small squares were being checked off on the paper she had on the clipboard. Once she was done she looked at Remus.

"You is dehydrated, and has a mild case of malnutrition. You have been fighting off a cold, but it isn't bad. You have several bruised ribs, and a small crack in your right arm. We can fix you up in no time. I give you some potions and then you rest. Take about an hour to fix you up. You can't leave to go spying until I say."

"All right. Not a problem. One more hour won't make too much of a difference. We can track them with magic, so we will know exactly where they are." He said as he accepted several vials of potions. He quickly downed them, and needed to wash his mouth out with water because of the taste. Somehow the taste of dirty socks, mold, and dirty just didn't go well with dinner. After his stomach stopped revolting the potions he left the room to go lie down. He was staring at the ceiling wondering if everyone back home was all right. He knew some had been turned and that the rest would be hiding out in Grimmauld Place. He just hoped none of them were crazy enough to venture out on their own, unprotected. He needed to talk to Harry about sending some elves to check on their friends. They had been gone a long time and hadn't heard from any of them in a while. He just hoped that they weren't the only ones left.

Soon Harry was finished looking through one large tome, and called for one of his elves. "What can Patty do for you Master Harry?"  
>"Can you take me for the check up?"<br>"Yes master, follow me." she said as she led him to the infirmary.  
>"Mary will be here shorty. Please sit on the bed." she said then popped out. Mary came into the room with her clipboard and began her scans. Small marks appeared on the paper and after about 15 minutes it finished.<br>"Ok, looks like you need potions for malnutition, and your bones. You have lots that need fixing. We can fix your eyesight too. No more glasses, also you have too much magic right now. How long has it been since you used it?"  
>"To long. We've only run into one wizard. Everyone else has been muggle or walker. I've been afraid to use a lot of magic. I could easily hurt someone and survivors are getting hard to find."<br>"You can charge the ward stone. That will use up lots of your magic. First take your potions. Then go and charge the wards. After that rest for 1 hour. You can finish researching aftr or go to bed."

"Thanks Mary. I think I'll sleep for a bit, then floo call my friends." "Okay, but You rest."  
>"I will." Hary said as he left the room. He folowed the magic puling him to the ward stone, until he stopped in front of a plain wall. He pressed his hand to the wall and a small prick was felt on his hand drawing a little blood. The wall slid to the side, and he could see stairs leading down into a cavernous room. He followed the stairs to the bottom where he saw a big white pearl like stone sitting on a pedastel. It was faintly glowing and the magic coming off of it was vey weak. Harry went to it and placed his hands on the top and started channeling his excess magic into it. Soon the roon was bathed in bright white light as the stone absorbed the magic, then the magic exploded outwards heading for the wards. What Harry didn't realize was that because he was MOD his powers transfered to the wards. Now none of the undead would ever be able ever be able to get padt the wards. He slowly made his way out of ward room to his room for a short nap.<p>

Before he climbed into bed, he went to the floo. He grabbed some powder and threw it in calling out "Neville Longbottom, Grimmauld Place." He stuck his head in and started calling for Neville.

Neville came running into the sitting room and stopped short, almost tripping over the rug. "Harry! Mate, I am so glad to hear from you. You have been gone for ages and when we didn't get any news...well, people started to panic."  
>"What happened?"<br>"Ron in all his wisdom decided to be the hero. He went out for supplies without back up. He got cornered in Diagon by a herd of those things. Bill and sirius had to go save him. Stupid git didn't tell anyone he got bit. He turned and attacked some of the peole here. "  
>"What! No! Who was lost?" he asked not really wanting to know as he started tearing up.<br>"I'm sorry mate. I really am, but it happened during dinner. We lost Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Kingsley, Minerva, and Hermione's parents. Everyone who git bit by Ron got put down by Sirius and Flitwick."  
>"NO! no..no...no. You guys need to get someplace safer. I can't lose anymore of you." Harry sobbed.<br>"There is nowhere to go mate. Hogwarts was overrun, Diagon has been overrun, even the ministry. This is the only place that is close to supplies."  
>"Wake everone up and floo here. I'm at one of the Flamel properties. Get them moving now, gt them together in 10 minutes."<p>

"Will do Harry." Neville said and left the room to gather the rest of the gang.  
>"Paul." "Yes master Harry." he said as he popped in.<br>"What is this place called?"  
>"Flamel's Hideaway, master."<br>"Thanks, we will be having guests in about 15 minutes. Have rooms prepared, and food. I'm not sure if they have eaten lately, but just to make sure, have potions ready too."  
>"Yes master Harry. I will let Patty and Tina know right away." he said as he popped out. Harry returned to the floo call and waited for everyone to come into the room. He didn't have to wait long as Neville and Luna appeared dragging trunks behind them, followed by the rest.<p>

"Harry!" Sirius screamed as he rushed into the room. "Where are you? Are you Okay? When are we leaving? Is Remmy all right?"  
>"We are fine. Do you have everything that you need?"<p>

"Yes. We packed all the weapons, books, potions, everything." Siri said.  
>"Good. Luna, Neville shrink your trunks. Then call out Flamel's Hideaway." he said as he pulled back from the fireplace. The flames turned green and then Luna and Neville stepped out of the flames, followed by Bill, Charlie, Sirius, the twins, and Flitwick.<br>There was a round of hugs and some crying from others as the relief of being away from number 12 kicked in.  
>"Guys, let me breath. I need to call the elves to take you to the dining room. Rooms are being set up for you and we can talk in a bit. It is late here, and I need rest."<p>

"Sure, Harry. We are just happy to see you. You've been gone for almost a year." Bill said.  
>"Dobby."<br>"Yes Harry...Master Neville, Sirius, Twin Terrors, Mistress Luna, you're all here."  
>"Yes Dobby we're all here. Well what is left of us." George said.<br>"I'll take you to eat, then bed for all of you. It is late. Follow me everyone." He said as he exited Harry's room. They all followed and soon found a table ladden with food, along with healing potions by each seat. They dudn't wait on ceremony, but dug right into the food. Soon they were full and were escorted to rooms. On the way Remus came out of the room he was in and spotted Sirius.

"Siri! What are you doing here?" he said.

(Ok, I'm going to stop here. Hope you like it. Just a filler for what is coming up next chapter.)


End file.
